Sexrool
by Cenizas
Summary: Lame, Gime, Muerde, pero recuerda; el juego esta en no perder la cabeza. Atrapa, excita, domina. Es la baza del pecado y la lujuria, el éxtasis que conduce a la dulce caída. Sexrool: Juego de sexo. Viñetas independientes, Contenido sexual. Varias parejas
1. Maldito autocontrol

**Disclaimer**: Lo único que gano con esto es la distracción y el tiempo que pierdo. Y los tomates que me lanzáis claro

**Numero de registro anti-plagio::** 0908314301670

Os recomiendo que no os leáis los nombres de los protagonistas hasta el final, sino pierde la gracia.

**Maldito Autocontrol**

_**¿Jinete o Amazona? Disputaros el titulo. Lame, muerde, y recuerda; el juego esta en no perder la cabeza.**_

Muerde su mandíbula y desciende por su cuello. Arrastra los labios por el pecho y besa el recatado escote. Se desliza juguetón por toda la extensión del mismo. Una mano sujetando su cintura y la otra trazando formas irregulares en su muslo. La respiración acelerada, el deseo a flor de piel.

Desata los cordones del pecho; El corsé se abre. Los suaves senos femeninos se bambolean levemente. Pellizca con los dientes su superficie, incapaz de contenerse. Aspira levemente y su mano asciende peligrosamente hasta su sexo. _Estoy aquí pero no voy a tocarte_, chisporrotean los ojos masculinos.

Ella jadea, presa de la excitación. El lame la tentadora carnosidad femenina y para su horror se detiene. Ávido, se eleva sobre el busto, pasea la lengua por sus clavículas, asciende por su garganta y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

La sala esta en silencio. Los presentes miran sorprendidos el espectáculo.

Llega a sus labios, los muerde, lentamente, disfrutando del repentino poder del que ahora goza. Ella, incapaz de controlarse se abalanza sobre él, pero para su frustración un casto beso es su única recompensa.

_-No deberías actuar así _– reprende divertido- _Al fin y al cabo soy tu padre.-_

Y se levanta, sin una mínima muestra de fisura en su legendario autocontrol. Besa a una paralizada Esme y marcha dispuesto a trabajar. Y tendida en el suelo, Rosalie maldice su instinto, la tarjeta, a Bella y al puñetero tablero del _**Sexrool**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Que ha sido esto? Pues viendo una película se me ocurrió la idea de involucrar a los personajes de Crepúsculo -todos, no solo los Cullen- en un juego que les obligara a formar extrañas parejas en diferentes situaciones comprometidas. Todas serán **viñetas**, no estarán ligadas entre sí más que por la visión de los futuros jugadores y las ordenes del juego.

Si la idea agrada, tengo pensado publicar viñetas de este calibre con diferentes parejas, aunque no sean por el foro. Aviso: Ninguna será Canon. Así que nada de Flamers.

**Nos leemos ;)**


	2. Victoria Singular

**Disclaimer: ¿**Qué, qué es mío? ¡Vamos a ver... ah sí! Esa coma, esa palabra... Creo que el nombre de _Cenizas_ también. ¿Los personajes? Como que iba a estar discutiendo esto si yo estuviera tan forrada...

**Numero de registro anti-plagio: **1001175334746

**Victoria singular**

_**¿Quien no ha jugado alguna vez a este juego de niños? Olvidaros de las risas inocentes y recordar el objetivo; lucha hasta obtener el premio o resiste al enemigo.**_

Los dientes presionan la yugular. El aliento eriza la piel; la lengua se desliza golosa y los labios pellizcan el cuello, juguetones. La respiración se acelera y el pecho le se eleva bruscamente.

Una sonrisa cruza un rostro moreno.

Las manos que sujetan la cadera se elevan, arañando la piel. Los dedos presionan el bajo vientre, el aire se vuelve irrespirable. Un gesto rápido, unas caderas que chocan bruscamente. La electricidad traspasando ambos los cuerpos; Un gemido ahogado como recompensa.

La sonrisa carnosa asciende y la punta de la nariz recorre la mejilla tierna, retrocediendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, lamiendo, mordisqueando, ronroneando de placer. Las caderas chocan de nuevo y la castaña jadea. _Esto va a ser divertido_

El temor se pinta en los ojos chocolate mientras espera su próximo movimiento. No debería, no está bien, pero su cuerpo tiembla con anticipación y una sensación agridulce recorre su piel. Inconscientemente inclina el rostro hacia atrás en busca de los labios que se escurren por la nuca y se deslizan hasta la línea de los pantalones. La barbilla le presiona el culo y los dientes rasgan la tela expuesta. Las manos acarician la parte interna de los muslos, pellizcando las nalgas. La lengua trabaja justo por encima de la línea del pantalón, arrastrando los dientes sobre la piel, erizando el vello, creando un rastro de fuego.

Los dedos ascienden y se cuelan bajo la camisa, presionan el vientre desnudo y buscan el ombligo. Las uñas arañan la piel y el índice se desliza sugerente hasta la pelvis. Con movimientos hipnotizantes empieza a trazar una espiral de lava. La joven gimotea inconscientemente.

La lengua azota la carne y la barbilla arrastra los pantalones, la cadera de la muchacha gira, aumentando la fricción, suplicante. Los dedos presionan al ritmo que marcan los espasmos de su vientre, y el índice se desliza peligrosamente.

Los dientes tiran del pantalón y descubren la tela que protege, aire helado congela su piel, pero un rastro húmedo se interpone. La respiración se le corta, la pequeña jadea, gimotea, suplica, sin entender muy bien que le pasa. _Más, más, más._

La lengua asciende y desciende hasta empapar de saliva el elástico de las bragas. Tira de el con un mordisco y el sonido del choque contra la piel se funde con un gemido. Las yemas de los dedos se elevan y juguetean con el borde del sujetador. Los pezones diminutos se endurecen y la mortal se muerde el labio reprimiendo otro gemido.

Las manos desmesuradas se introducen levemente, doblando los aros de acero y un escalofrió brutal estremece a ambas. Los dedos se adentran un poco más y la copa se levanta. Un recorrido de húmedas caricias traza la espalda y la morena muerde la camisa. El sujetador se desprende y los pechos caen sobre las manos expectantes. La victoria inunda los ojos oscuros.

Con la rodilla obliga a la humana ha abrir las piernas y prácticamente la levanta del suelo. Jadea en su nuca y las uñas aprietan peligrosamente la carne tierna.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo la frágil figura se estremece. Unos muslos musculosos engarzando a los suyos, las caderas más pronunciadas empujando sus nalgas, y otros pechos turgentes y amenazadores presionando la espalda. Por ultimo unos brazos que la enjaulan contra su cuerpo, dejándola desprotegida, arrinconada, con las palmas abarcando cada milímetro de sus necesitados senos, estáticas. Solloza, histérica, expectante.

Un gemido a su espalda y las caderas inician un baile descontrolado, brutal; lujurioso, insinuante. Ardiente, demasiado _caliente_. La respiración se paraliza y la muchacha se retuerce buscando aumentar el contacto.

Los dedos encuentran el pezón; lo encierran entre las uñas, tirotea levemente de el en un roce placentero. Un escalofrió brutal atraviesa la espalda de la castaña que libera el labio maltrecho y jadea con fuerza. Su cuerpo se rinde ante las sensaciones, la respiración se vuelve estrangulada y fantasea con contactos más profundos.

Las manos desaparecen y aparecen por encima de su cabeza. ¿En ellas? Una prenda deformada.

Y Leah sonríe.

_Para estar prometida con un pedazo de piedra que no duerme, no pareces muy acostumbrada a las caricias ardientes. Creo que esto dice mucho más de la lucha entre vampiros y hombres-lobo que cualquier otra cosa. Y ahora... ¿Que prueba prefieres, Isabela?_

La prenda cae al suelo con violencia y esparce las cartas del tablero. Los colores se mezclan, el rojo, el azul, el púrpura, el verde y un sin fin de colores pecaminosos se difuminan sobre un fondo oscuro, el reloj se arena se tambalea y vuelca su contenido, el oro y la plata se funden y una palabra tapiza la escena; _**Sexrool**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Antes de nada:** Gracias** Kakerlak13 por** paciencia de leerte y corregir todos mis fics. Se trata de chica increïble que se puso en contacto conmigo para darme una mano con ortografía . Si necesitáis una beta os la recomiendo, con ella todo son facilidades y tarda poquísimo en devolverte los textos, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que estudia. Si no necesitais beta, agradadecerle que gracias a ella la lectura de gente como yo os será mucho más agradable De verdad, muchísimas gracias ^^

Comentar que a petición de la pequeña el próximo capitulo puede ser bastante diferente, quiero darle al juego un toque bastante diferente, esto del dominador y la sumisa es repetitivo, ¿no?

¿Por cierto, os esperabais la pareja? ¿La habéis visto enseguida?

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
